User blog:Alanomaly/Epic Rap Battles: Aliens vs History - Shocksquatch vs Bigfoot
And now the next one. It's technically two days for me since it's 1 AM on Saturday morning and I posted the previous one on Thursday so yeah. We have two primates going at each other in this one. Ben's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from Pattersonea, Shocksquatch, will be taking on the most elusive and famous cryptid, Bigfoot, written by the one and only Flatwoods Monster! Spoiler Alert: I already lost :( rip Speaking of Flats, go read his new battle as well. :P On the note of other people's battles, Drak's is right here as well :P |-|Battle= (Beat) Shocksquatch Bigfoot? Okay, eh! Ape-shit crazy neanderthal with a taste for Mystery, Leave him electrocuted to a crisp like Buglizard, in a state of misery! You better TGIF, cause tomorrow I'll be with the TGI-Saturdays, I'll master this mic and your footprints like I had a plaster, eh! Put the "ugh" in "ugly," eh, unrecognizable like my redesign, Lines as sweet as syrup, eh, the believers will start to decline! Electricyeti excites the mic when crushing chimps like Skunk Ape, You're more fearful of me, so I'll leave you running into the tree line, eh! Bigfoot It’s the cryptic-lyric spitting critter, the elusive musical human gorilla, Against a cartoon he’s inspired. For pete’s sake, give me a break, will ya? Serving heat to pubescent beasts, electric, yet still couldn’t bring the heat, With a mouth as big as my hooves, you know what they say about the ones with big feet! Bring the other six electric copies, there’s no topping the best yeti, Flowing more than Boggy Creek, a river monster stronger than Nessie! It’ll come as no Shock when I send the news back to your squad: This washed-up knocked-off got Loch’d, rocked and Sas-squashed! Shocksquatch This oversized Uncle Manny's bout to get a beat down laid on him, His loss will give Bob and Roger fame again, the votes'll get swayed on him! You're a primitive primate, relying on trees. What, are your fighting muscles too sore? Rex Salazar He's got to do something! Shocksquatch Yeah? Well, I've never seen these things kill someone before! You're a mess to the swamp lands, even Methanosians would reject you, And now we see what would happen at the end of The Legend of Bigfoot 2! Bigfoot I came expecting a fair fight, this Spidermonkey should start taking flight, And make like the opening of your show and replace you with Frankenstrike! Leaving Bigfoot tracks all over the raps of you and your Grandpa Max, I can hardly peek at’chu, you’re a bumbling over-sized electric rat! Me vs you? The audience doesn’t consider it much to measure, Because like your series, they’ll always say the original is always better! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? |-|Rap Meanings= Shocksquatch Bigfoot? Okay, eh! Ape-shit crazy neanderthal with a taste for Mystery, (When Shocksquatch first appeared in ''Ben 10: Omniverse, he was not the intended alien, rather, no one was, and when he realized he was Shocksquatch, he said, "Shocksquatch? Okay, eh!" He does the same here when he realizes he has to battle Bigfoot. A pun on the fact both Shocksquatch and Bigfoot are ape-like creatures. "Ape-shit" is a phrase that refers to someone being so angry that they act similar to how an ape would. This is also seen as an extreme form of craziness. Neanderthals are a group of humans who have not evolved fully. Many researches believe Bigfoot could be related to neanderthals. Shocksquatch flat out calls him one. Bigfoot is known for being a mysterious creature, so Shocksquatch says he has a taste for mystery. The word "Mystery" is capitalized, as Derrick J. Wyatt, the art director of Ben 10: Omniverse, was also the art director of Scooby Doo: Mystery, Incorporated, which involves many weird creatures, despite them being humans dressed up as the monsters, which also references what many non-believers say about Bigfoot: that it's just a person in a costume.)'' Leave him electrocuted to a crisp like Buglizard, in a state of misery! (Shocksquatch, being an electric alien, could very well electrocute Bigfoot so much that he would be a crisp, or anyone for that matter, as evidenced by his first appearance in ''Ben 10: Omniverse, where he fought Khyber's dog, Zed, who was transformed into a Buglizard, the predatory species of Stinkfly, and he electrocuted the Buglizard to a crisp. When hurt, people and creatures alike are usually in a state of misery, or upset, due to the pain. This is also a pun on "state" and "misery," as the word "state" can also refer to one of the United States, and "misery" sounds like "Missouri," one of the United States. Every, if not almost every, state of the United States has had some kind of Bigfoot sighting.)'' You better TGIF, cause tomorrow I'll be with the TGI-Saturdays, (TGIF is a phrase meaning "Thank God It's Firday." Shocksquatch indirectly breaks the fourth wall, as this battle was finished on a Friday (the Thirteenth, as well). Shocksquatch says that after Friday, he'll be thanking God it's Saturday. TGIS was the name of a ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''episode, in which Shocksquatch is used twice, and is a crossover with ''The Secret Saturdays, being a pun on the phrase TGIF, being TGIS. The Saturdays were known for dealing with the supernatural and cryptids, and Zak Saturday even confused Shocksquatch for Bigfoot. Shocksquatch is saying tomorrow, or Saturday, will be a bad day for Bigfoot as the Saturdays will come and capture him.)'' I'll master this mic and your footprints like I had a plaster, eh! (Shocksquatch is saying he will be a master at rapping against Bigfoot. He is also saying he will be a master at studying the Bigfoot prints to see if they are real. Plaster is a material used to create a cast of Bigfoot footprints. Plaster can also be a word for destroying someone on the mic. In ''Ben 10: Omniverse, Shocksquatch speaks with a Canadian accent, and says "eh!" at the end of some of his sentences.)'' Put the "ugh" in "ugly," eh, unrecognizable like my redesign, (While not an insult Shocksquatch himself has said, "Put the 'ugh' in 'ugly!'" is an insult Ben has used against enemies. Bigfoot is usually described as being a hideous or ugly creature. Shocksquatch had a redesign described as a 10/10 change by Derrick J. Wyatt, being almost compltely different from his original design when appearing in ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Shocksquatch is saying Bigfoot is so ugly that he could be someone completely normal looking, but face could be messed up, or redesigned, and unrecognizable afterwards, like Shocksquatch's redesign.)'' Lines as sweet as syrup, eh, the believers will start to decline! (Canada is known for maple syrup, and Shocksquatch has lines as sweet as such. There are many believers of Bigfoot in the world. However, Shocksquatch claims that after this battle, the number of believers will start to decline.) Electricyeti excites the mic when crushing chimps like Skunk Ape, (Electricyeti is Ben 23's name for Shocksquatch, and was actually the prototype name for Shocksquatch himself. Mics are generally electronic devices, and therefore would be excited by Shocksquatch's power. Skunk Ape is a name for a type of primate that lives in the more southern states that is similar to Bigfoot, but is smaller and redder. Chimps are extremely smaller primates, and Shocksquatch is saying that Bigfoot, or Skunk Ape, is just a simple chimp in comparison to him, and he can easily crush him.) You're more fearful of me, so I'll leave you running into the tree line, eh! (Animals are said to be more fearful of humans than humans are of them. Bigfoots are usually in this category as well, save for a few more bold ones. Shocksquatch, being Ben, a human, in reality, is saying Bigfoot is more fearful of him than he is of Bigfoot. Usually, when a Bigfoot is seen by a human, they will intimidate them through a roar and then run into the woods and seemingly disappear. Usually, they are just right in the tree line, but are extremely camouflaged. Shocksquatch is saying he will frighten Bigfoot into running into the tree line.) Bigfoot It’s the cryptic-lyric spitting critter, the elusive musical human gorilla, (Bigfoot is a cryptid, which is a creature whose existence is yet to be scientifically proven. He is also a cryptic creature, which means he is mysterious, as he is not proven to exist yet. He is also known as a critter, which is a term for animal. He is saying his lyrics are crypitc as well. Bigfoots are known for being elusive creatures, so much so that they are not scientifically proven to exist yet. Most descriptions of the appearance of a Bigfoot describe the creature as a large human-gorilla.) Against a cartoon he’s inspired. For pete’s sake, give me a break, will ya? (Shocksquatch is based on Bigfoot, Sasquatch, Yeti, etc. Therefore, Bigfoot basically inspired Shocksquatch to some extent. In the episode ''Max's Monster, Ben was fighting off Phil, who was posessed by the spirit of a monsterous and insane Terroranchula, the predatory species of Ben's alien Ball Weevil. Terroranchuphil became more powerful with electricity, and messed with the Omnitrix to make Ben only turn into his electric aliens. Ben tried for a non-electric, only to get Shocksquatch. In reaction to this, he said "For pete's sake, give me a break, will ya?" Bigfoot quotes Shocksquatch in an attempt to say that Shocksquatch is no match for him and is a waste of Bigfoot's time.)'' Serving heat to pubescent beasts, electric, yet still couldn’t bring the heat, (Shocksquatch is a pubescent beast, technically speaking, as Ben is a teenager, and therefore pubescent. Electricity usually is very hot, as referenced in Shocksquatch's previous verse. Bringing the heat implies that one can defeat another in a rap battle. Bigfoot doesn't believe Shocksquatch's claims of burning him to a crisp with electricity, or burning him in the rap.) With a mouth as big as my hooves, you know what they say about the ones with big feet! (To have a big mouth means one keeps talking. Bigfoot's feet are huge, and are sometimes called hooves, and Shocksquatch's original design had hooves. To "put a foot in your mouth" means you regret what you say, and Bigfoot is saying Shocksquatch will regret what he said. It could also mean he's going to kick Shocksquatch in hte face. It is usually thought that people with bigger feet have bigger penises, and Bigfoot has larger feet than the average human, so would have a larger penis than the average human.) Bring the other six electric copies, there’s no topping the best yeti, (Ben has seven electrical aliens: Frankenstrike, Buzzshock, Feedback, Brainstorm, Nanomech, AmpFibian, and Shocksquatch. Bigfoot is saying Shocksquatch will have to bring the other six in order to defeat him, but even then, there would not be any topping the best yeti, a.k.a. Bigfoot.) Flowing more than Boggy Creek, a river monster stronger than Nessie! (Flowing in a rap battle involves being able to rap very well. Boggy Creek, being a creek, has flow to it. ''The Legend of Boggy Creek is a movie about a Bigfoot-like creature from Boggy Creek in Arkansas. Nessie is a nickname for the Loch Ness Monster, which originates from Loch Ness. If Bigfoot came from Boggy Creek, which is more like a river, he would be a monster stronger than the Loch Ness Monster.)'' It’ll come as no Shock when I send the news back to your squad: (A pun on Shocksquatch's name and power of the word shock, referring to electricty and surprise. Squad could refer, once again, to the other six aliens.) This washed-up knocked-off got Loch’d, rocked and Sas-squashed! (Washed-up and Loch'd refer to Loch Ness and how if you end up coming out of Loch Ness you're washed up, and Loch Ness, once again, is the home to the Loch Ness monster. Washed-up also referes to not being successful. A knock-off is someone who is a lesser rip-off of someone else. Bigfoot is saying Shocksquatch is an unsucessful rip-off of him. A pun on Sasquatch, similar to Shocksquatch's name being a pun on such, is that Bigfoot will squash him, but due to being Bigfoot, will Sas-quash him as well.) Shocksquatch This oversized Uncle Manny's bout to get a beat down laid on him, (In the episode ''Gwen 10, Ben was trying to explain to the alternate Gwen and Max that Vilgax was real. Alternate Max, despite knowing he was telling the truth, tried to deny it, and Gwen brought up the point that Ben had tried to say he saw Bigfoot at the family picnic, but it had just been Uncle Manny, who Ben remarked "needs to shave his back hair." As Uncle Manny is a human, it would make Bigfoot seem weaker than he actually is. In Max's Monster, when Ben gets Shocksquatch, he remarks that at least Shocksquatch can lay down a smack down. Shocksquatch says he'll do the same to Bigfoot.)'' His loss will give Bob and Roger fame again, the votes'll get swayed on him! (Roger Patterson and Bob Gimlin are known for video taping the greatest piece of Bigfoot evidence known to man, but have since faded into somewhat obscurity to the general public. Shocksquatch is saying that him beaitng Bigfoot will bring fame to Patterson and Gimlin again. Shocksquatch is also saying the votes of the battle will be swayed to give him the win.) You're a primitive primate, relying on trees. What, are your fighting muscles too sore? (Bigfoots are primates, and are rather primitive compared to the technological advancements humans have, despite their intelligence. Bigfoots usually hide in the trees and will use them for shelter, similar to how someone primitive would. Shocksquatch questions if Bigfoot's fighting muscles are too sore from hiding and running away to fight him.) Rex Salazar He's got to do something! (To follow up Shocksquatch's previous line, Rex Salazar jumps in, who was the first ally to see Shocksquatch, when he was used in ''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He says Bigfoot has to do something. This is a reference to how, when Ben turned into Shocksquatch, Rex yelled at him that he had to do something to fight Nanite Alpha.)'' Shocksquatch Yeah? Well, I've never seen these things kill someone before! (Shocksquatch questions what Rex just said, and then follows up with how he's never seen a Bigfoot kill anyone before, implying that they can't be that dangerous. Bigfoot has never been seen killing anyone, but many people have gone missing when out in the woods looking for one, which could imply the Bigfoot got them there, where no one could see them. This is also a reference to Shocksquatch's first appearance, where he yelled that he had never seen the alien before, being the only alien introduced in the Alien Force-Ultimate Alien timespan that Ben didn't automatically have enough information about to name on the spot.) You're a mess to the swamp lands, even Methanosians would reject you, (Bigfoots have a pungent odor about them, which would imply they are a mess, or just smell bad from spending timein swamps. Methanosian is the species of Ben's alien, Swampfire. Shocksquatch says that even Methanosians, who are a naturally swampy species, would reject Bigfoot from being near them.) And now we see what would happen at the end of The Legend of Bigfoot 2! (''The Legend of Bigfoot is a short film about a man who was researching the possibility of the existence of Bigfoot. Shocksquatch is saying that if a sequel were to come out, the ending of it would be this battle, with Shocksquatch claiming himself as the winner.)'' Bigfoot I came expecting a fair fight, this Spidermonkey should start taking flight, (Bigfoot came into the battle expecting it to be fair. Spidermonkey is one of Ben's other primate-like aliens, being a much smaller and weaker alien. Bigfoot is calling Shocksquatch small and weak, enough that he could be confused with Spidermonkey. Bigfoot is also saying that it is an unfair fight, with Bigfoot having the advantage.) And make like the opening of your show and replace you with Frankenstrike! (In season five of ''Ben 10: Omniverse, the theme song was changed to fit the theme of the season, which was Galactic Monsters, in which several aliens were replaced in the intro, such as Feedback replaced with Snare-Oh, Heatblast replaced with Whampire, Four Arms replaced with Gutrot, and Shocksquatch replaced with Frankenstrike. Bigfoot is saying he would rather battle Frankenstrike, althouh Frankenstrike was used in the previous Aliens vs History battle.'' Leaving Bigfoot tracks all over the raps of you and your Grandpa Max, (One of the biggest and most controversial pieces of Bigfoot "evidence" is the Bigfoot track. Bigfoot is saying he'll leave all of these on Shocksquatch and Max, alike, crushing them, basically.) I can hardly peek at’chu, you’re a bumbling over-sized electric rat! ("Peek at'chu" is used similarly to how it was used by Jessica Nigri in Kate Upton vs Marilyn Monroe, setting up for a reference to the most iconic Pokemon of the Pokemon franchise. Shocksquatch, being electric, has similar powets to Pikachu, who is an electric type. Bumbling means to be incompetent. Pikachu is described as the "electric mouse Pokemon." Bigfoot is saying Shocksquatch is a oversized and stupid version of Pikachu, and he can't even look at him.) Me vs you? The audience doesn’t consider it much to measure, (Bigfoot evaluates the battle itself, and realizes the audience doesn't consider it to be much of a matchup as Shocksquatch cannot measure up to him.) Because like your series, they’ll always say the original is always better! (Many fans of the ''Ben 10 franchise consider the original to be the best. In this case, original also refers to Bigfoot being the original of the two of them, as Shocksquatch was based on him, so the original here is also better, just like what many fans consider with the Ben 10 franchise.)'' Poll Who Won? Shocksquatch Bigfoot Alien for the Next Battle Category:Blog posts